kalgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Religion
Terra Incarna is the center of the world. It is a giant frozen wasteland, where from all water flows. Topping it is Alhalma, the home of the Gods. The gods have little to do with the events of the races in Kalgard, and prefer to spend time among themselves and simply observe. Clerical magic in Kalgard is widely considered to be 'primitive tribal magics' by the more scholarly inclined. It is considered to be "personal willpower" simply focused through a "totem", which in this case is a deity. Whether the deities actually exist or not is entirely up to whoever you are talking to. As such, Clerics, Paladins, and anything similar are not required to have a patron deity, but can champion "causes" such as justice, charity, avarice, and lust. The deities found in Kalgard are unique from the regular Dungeons and Dragons core rulebook. Only Clerical or Paladin followers of a deity gain the 'worshiper' bonus, in addition to their normal domain bonuses. The deities are as follows: Montheistic God Naktima Sexless two-faced God of Light and Darkness. It is believed that Naktima changes their face depending on the time of day, the female aspect being the right-sided sun that gives life, the male aspect being the left-sided moon that gives death. It is worshiped through daily sacrifice by the monotheistic Followers of Naktima religion, a cult which is wide-spread throughout Human cities. Their totem is represented by a dual sun/moon. - Domains: Knowledge, Life, Light - During the daytime, Followers of Naktima channel Light energy. During the nighttime they are unable to channel Light energy, and instead channel Dark energy. All spells will do the opposite domain's effect because of this (cause wounds, ect.) - Clerics of Naktima gain an additional Cure/Cause Wounds spell day/night cycle every three Cleric levels. Polytheistic Religion Pithika The first and most revered god of the Wheeled Pantheon, Pithika is a trickster god who created Kalgard and all other deities to entertain himself. A Creation god, it is often called The Watcher. It is believed to observe the happenings on Kalgard, demanding only that his followers attain high adventure and theatrics to entertain him with. He is described as a teen-aged boy sitting on a massive golden throne. He is the first and highest among the polytheistic and most popular religion on Kalgard, but the other deities do not revere or really pay attention to him, as he very rarely interacts in the world, preferring instead to watch. He is most often followed by Halflings. His totem is a golden throne, or eye. - Domains: Trickery, War - Pithika requires nothing of his followers except that they be "entertaining". He is most entertained by feats of heroics, and rewards those who perform the most heroic and epic feats. His followers gain advantage whenever any check would be made for the purposes of entertainment or reputation. Maenosus A goddess of both life and death, rot and birth. She is most often depicted as either a bent old woman, or a young pretty girl. She is completely uninterested in the individual lives of her worshipers, instead preferring to hold sway over the cycle of death and rebirth. She is the goddess of rot and disease, as well as birth and new life. Her age and image changes with the seasons. She is most often followed by Elves and Druids. Her totem is a wheel made out of ironwood. - Domains: Life, Death, Nature - Worshipers of Maenosus gain advantage on any check for Survival or against Disease. Zzortoth God of wizardry and magic. He is most often depicted as a great wise owl sitting upon a staff. He is the god of magics and things unknown. He is a mysterious god, and does not speak to his followers, instead choosing to send them mysterious visions in their dreams. He is part of the polytheistic His totem is an owl skull. - Domains: Knowledge, Tempest - Worshipers pf Zzortoth gain advantage when using the Scrying spell. Behemoth More a description of the nameless deity referred to as the, "Monstrous God". Her true name is unknown, and it is worshiped more as a living creature than a deity. It is not believed to reside on Alhalma, but instead it is believed to be another creature flying through space. It has no description. Worshiped primarily by the Goblinoid races, it is believed by her followers to be the mother of all life, and that one day Kalgard will fly in to the mouth of Behemoth and be devoured. Her followers believe that Kalgard was hatched by her from an egg at the beginning of time. Her totem is represented by a large mouth filled with endless rows of teeth. - Domains: Life, Tempest, War - Worshipers of Behemoth can never starve or suffer from dehydration penalties until the point of death. When eating or drinking, they must do so gluttonously. They can feel hunger or thirst, but do not suffer the normal penalties associated with hunger or thirst. Titan Believed by many to carry Kalgard lashed to his back, Titan is constantly enraged at his imprisonment and bondage below Kalgard itself. Earthquakes and volcanoes are Titan stirring and trying to escape. Wars and uncontrollable fury are caused by Titan's rage seeping up from below the ground. One day Titan will escape his bondage and destroy all of Kalgard in his fury, and the rest of the gods of the pantheon are constantly awaiting this day. His totem is a heavy chain worn by his followers. - Domains: Death, Tempest, War - Worshipers of Titan gain advantage in checks involving Intimidation or Fear effects. Vanmoriel The warrior goddess, Vanmoriel is considered the only goddess who actually interacts with the humanoid or intelligent races in any way. She creates and revels in conflict and combat. She is called the Dancer, the Warrior, the Bloodthirsty. She inspires blood rage, wars, and raises up her most powerful combatants. She is the goddess most often worshiped by gladiators, career warriors, and soldiers. Her totem is her favored weapon, the scimitar. - Domains: Death, War - If you are visibly wearing the skin/hide of your enemy, Worshipers gain damage reduction of 1 for every 3 levels. Bahamut The giant metallic dragon god, Bahamut is in constant conflict with Tiamat and holds her in check from destroying all other races on Kalgard. He is considered wise, peaceful and benevolent. He is almost primarily worshiped by Metallic dragonborn. When metallic dragons do not wish to give their name, they exclusively claim to be Bahamut himself. His totem is a large copper disc. - Domains: Knowledge, Light - Worshipers of Bahamut gain +1 Natural AC bonus. Tiamat Domains: War, Tempest Boon: +1 Attack Bonus The Nameless Referred to as, "The Nameless", "Without a Name", or "Unamable", he is the dead god of Necromancers and all Undead. Those that believe in an afterlife believe him to be the god of the underworld, who devours the souls of the dead who have not earned rebirth with his wife, Maenosus. He is depicted as a long rotting robe filled with shadows. His totem is a humanoid skull pendant. - Domains: Death - Worshipers of The Nameless can cast Scrying as a 2nd level spell only in situations in which it would be used to find information on something already dead. Muddybottom the Tall Considered the very first Halfling to ever sail over the edge of Kalgard and thus be made a god by Pithika for his bravery/stupidity, Muddybottom is the Halfling god of Oceans and Sailing. He creates storms with his laughter, and is given tribute by anyone planning to sail on his salt oceans. He is depicted as a very tall halfling standing on a ship. His totem is the anchor. - Domains: Tempest, Light - Worshipers of Muddybottom do not treat a rocking ship or any moving terrain as difficult terrain. Category:Religion Category:Gods